fearfandomcom-20200222-history
SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun
The SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun is a pump-action shotgun found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline PDA Listing The SHO Series-3 is a manually operated pump-action repeating 10-gauge combat shotgun. It has an eight-round tubular magazine and smooth bore modified choke barrel. While the Series-3 has limited range and penetration and modest rate of fire, it is devastating at close range. Description The SHO Series-3 is a powerful short-ranged weapon, though the wide spread and low rate of fire makes it unsuited to battling Replica Assassins, unless at close range. The more powerful of the two shotguns in the game, doing about a third more damage per shot than the Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, the SHO is the less accurate and slower-firing of the two, and must be reloaded a cartridge at a time, though this animation can be interrupted. It mounts a tritium illuminated iron sight which is useful only at short range, and is easily fired from the hip. The first new weapon the player comes across, the SHO Series-3 is first found in the hands of an ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier during Interval 02 - Awakening. These are the only soldiers who carry this weapon, but it is commonly found in ammo caches even towards the end of the game, despite eventually being outclassed somewhat by the Ultra92. Tactics and use *This is first shotgun Becket will find, commonly available until Interval 05 - Snake Fist, its individual shot damage is higher than the Vollmer Ultra92, Becket can keep it if he prefers firepower over rate of fire. *Ammunition for this weapon is pretty generous before Interval 04 so one can afford to use on any enemy that doesn't have ranged attack abilities. *In early Intervals, the SHO Series-3 is most effective dealing with enemies in confined spaces or those that like to attack from short range, such as Specters and Abominations, even Remnants, can be killed with this weapon alone. *With Slow-Mo, its possible to kill a Black Ops Pyro with this shotgun without taking damage, players will have to shoot the fuel tank on his back to buy the themselves more time to shoot, however. *Despite its firepower, SHO Series-3 is near useless when engaging enemies beyond close range, other weapons will serve the player better. *Reload often, because the rounds have to load individually, having all 8 rounds in the tube will make the player less likely to reload during an intense firefight. *The SHO Series-3 shotgun is fatal in enemies' hands in Hard mode, especially in close quarters. Trivia *In the demo, Replica Soldiers also use this weapon; in the final game, they instead use the Ultra92. However, in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, Foxtrot 813, Foxtrot 1123 and Foxtrot Leader use this weapon. In the demo and the retailed version of the game, this shotgun is the standard issue for the ATC side. *The SHO Series-3 has the stock of a Benelli M4 (in the closed position) and a body of the Remington M870, specifically the police tactical model. *Interestingly, the ejection port is similar to the one found on the AR-15 series. *The SHO Series-3 uses 10 gauge buckshot, one of only two shotguns (the other being the EL-10 CAS from F.E.A.R. 3) in the entire ''F.E.A.R.'' series to use that caliber. Due to its bigger shell, its more powerful than 12 gauge shotguns. *The SHO Series-3 is presumably manufactured by Armacham Technology Corporation, as their logo is printed on the side. *Though the weapon is a pump-action shotgun, after Becket reloads the weapon, he does not cycle the action, which in reality would leave the chamber empty and not ready for combat. *The time it takes to cycle the action of the weapon is unusually fast, and though the game treats the SHO as a pump action, it fires just as fast as a semi-automatic. The difference is only noticeable in Slow-Mo. *On the side of the weapon is printed a lengthy warning about not pointing the weapon at the face or personnel, and that Armacham isn't responsible for any injuries or damages if the weapon is mishandled. *The SHO, Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun, and the Vollmer automatic shotgun are all mounted with a "LIGHTBRINGER" flashlight. *It is never explained in the game what "SHO" stands for. Gallery SHOshot.jpg|Michael Becket wielding the SHO. Shotgun lying on the floor..jpg|An unused SHO. Beckat reloading the Shotgun..jpg|Becket reloading the Combat Shotgun. Shotgun in Zooming Mode..jpg|Zooming mode on the SHO. FEAR2_2014-04-24_01-09-46-65.png|The SHO Series-3 used by the enemy. es:Escopeta SHO Series-3 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns